


Letters of a Sirius Nature

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Fest, Sirius Black Fest 2019, Sirius trapped at home, Summer Vacation, Teenage marauders, pre-wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: Locked away at home during the summer of 1976, Sirius finds entertainment through letters from his friends.





	Letters of a Sirius Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my betas. I had a tough time coming up with an idea for this fest, but finally one stuck!

Deerest Prongs,

It doesn’t look like I’ll be leaving this cursed place this summer. Wally is off her nut and refusing to let me outside the house. I swear, a bloke takes one foray into Muggle London and the woman absolutely loses her shit. It’s not like I put those posters up in the parlor. Still, the look on her face… 

How are the parents doing? I’m jealous just thinking of your mum’s hugs. Are you still trying to convince Lily to come visit? Good luck with that, mate. Never gonna happen. 

Give Moony a squeeze for me when you see him and ruffle Pete’s hair or something. 

Eternally burning in hellfire,

Padfoot

  
  


Dear Padfoot,

Prongs tells me you’re stuck at home this summer. You must be going stir crazy in the old place. Moony and I are set to be visiting the Potters’ in a few days. You should try to sneak out so we don’t have to suffer alone listening to Prongs go on about Lily. It must be dreadfully boring stuck in your room all day. 

Later mate,

Wormtail

  
  


Hey Pads,

I heard from James that you’re not able to come visit. Are you sure you’re alright stuck in that house? Don’t do anything stupid, okay? I’ll miss seeing you over the hols, but don’t get yourself into more trouble over it. 

James is still trying to get Lily and some of the other girls to come visit. Big waste of time if you ask me. 

I’m lending you my Velvet Underground album to help keep you entertained. DON’T DAMAGE IT! 

Write soon,

Moony

  
  


Moons,

Thanks for the album. I shall cherish it for the next two months until we meet again. Though I am highly offended that you think I’d be so careless with such a valuable item. Even so, you’re a good chap and I’ll miss you most of all as I waste away in my room, listening to Lou Reed and daydreaming of your cheery disposition. 

Wally is keeping me under her beady eye anytime I’m not in my room, and I’m pretty sure she’s got her blasted house elf spying on me too. But if I can find a way out, you can bet your tight little ass that I’m taking it. 

If you dream of me, make sure it’s a good one,

Padfoot

  
  


Padfoot,

What are you saying to our Moony? He’s been blushing every time your name comes up since he got here. 

Oh and A BIG FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! Lily agreed to come for a weekend in August. She said as long as the other girls come too she would be there. I TOLD YOU! I knew I could sway her with my charm. Maybe you’ll be able to get away from the old bat by then. 

I was right and you were wrong,

Prongs the Magnificent 

  
  


Padfoot,

Prongs says Mary might come with the other girls in August. Think I can get her to kiss me?

Wormtail

  
  


Prongsy you big-headed git,

For starters, it’s none of your business what kind of sweet nothings I’m whispering to Moonykins. And second, I’m very proud of you for  coercing persuading Lily to come for the weekend. Maybe you’ll even get a leg over! Pete is certainly hoping to do the same with Mary. 

Kreacher has taken to following me about the house. I’ve begun locking myself in my room just to get away from the big-eared bastard. I have started plotting my escape. 

Tragically misunderstood,

Padfoot

  
  


My darling Moony,

So the girls will be turning up at the Potters’ after all. Pete’s eyeing Mary and James wants in Lily’s knickers. Who are you hoping to get lucky with? Personally, I’d steer clear of Marlene (she’s got the crazy eyes), but Dorcas is cute. 

I think I might be able to sneak out of this hellhole after all. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. 

The star in your fantasies,

Padfoot

  
  


Dickhead,

DO NOT SPEAK OF MY LILY FLOWER THAT WAY. She is light and pure, and too good for your hedonistic ways. 

Moony’s been in a bit of a strop lately. He keeps moping around and muttering about “dense gits”. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? 

Let me know if you need help with your getaway. 

Prongs

  
  


Pads,

You’re an idiot. 

Moony

  
  


My sweet Moonykins,

What did I do? 

Your unwavering servant,

Padfoot

  
  


Wormy,

Good luck with Mary, mate. Give her a smile and a wink, tell a few jokes, have a few drinks, and she might just go for it. 

Do you know what’s up with Moony? He seems to be mad at me but damned if I know what I did. I mean, how much could I have done when I’m trapped in this stuffy old house? 

Perpetually confused,

Padfoot

  
  


Deer heart,

What  _ is  _ Moony all worked up about? I can’t suss him out at all. Do you think he likes Marlene? I did call her crazy eyes, but I mean, come on. He deserves much better than her. 

Your hedonist friend,

Padfoot

P.S. I guarantee you that Lily is not as innocent as all that. 

  
  


Oblivious One,

I don’t like Marlene, you utter prat. I don’t like any of the girls. There is only one person I’m interested in and they aren’t going to be there. James has been insufferable since Lily agreed to come. I might end up suffocating him during the night with his own socks. 

Don’t get yourself killed, I might need you to break me out of jail. 

Exasperated with the lot of you,

Remus

  
  


Sirius,

You are officially my only remaining friend. I have disowned the bunch of them after that disastrous weekend. Even saying “I told you so” has lost its appeal. You won’t believe the utter shit that’s gone on, but I couldn’t make this up if I tried. 

For starters, James got a bee in his bonnet about Lily and other blokes she may or may not have dated in the past. He wouldn’t let it go and she eventually got so fed up that she socked him in the eye and left early. Then he was a sad sack for the rest of the night, drinking in the corner until Marlene (you’re right about the crazy eyes, by the way— bloody terrifying) convinced him to dance with her. That ended with the rest of us being forced to watch them make out in the middle of the sitting room. My eyes may never recover. 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, Pete also got drunk (looking for liquid courage, I suspect) and tried to proposition Mary, but ended up vomiting on her shoes instead. 

So not only did all the girls end up leaving early, but James and Pete are hungover and miserable. Pathetic sods, they are. I can’t help but think that everything would have gone better if you had been here.  At least,  _ I  _ would have had a better time. 

Trapped in a chaotic whirlwind of teenage hormones,

Remus 

  
  


Light of my life,

I can’t even begin to tell you how much I cackled through your last letter. How I wish I had been there to see it in person. I’m going to have to make sure I take the mickey out of them both when I see them. What wankers! 

I’m sorry you are trapped in all that teenage angst and sexual tension without me. I know I could have made it much more interesting. Next time, we should snog in front of them and see how they like it. 

I’m not wearing any pants,

Padfoot 

  
  
  


Oh Horny One, 

You broke Moony. I don’t know what you said in that last letter, but he’s been staring at nothing for an hour. 

I blame you for this,

Prongs

P.S. If you don’t stop laughing about Lily and Marlene, you’re going to get an antler up the ass. 

  
  


****

  
  


Sirius appeared on a quiet side street in the town of Godric’s Hollow with a loud crack. He stumbled and clutched his side. When he righted himself, he looked around and swore under his breath before limping off to his left. Sirius dragged himself several streets over before he finally stopped in front of the Potters’ home. He groaned in relief and pushed himself up the front steps to knock on the door. 

It swung open a minute later, James’ surprised face appearing in the swath of light that sliced through the darkness around him. 

“Padfoot? You cut and run, huh?” James’ laugh was silenced when he realized that Sirius was hurt. “Shit, what happened? You’re bleeding.”

“Brilliant detective skills, Prongs,” Sirius huffed in annoyance. “Are you gonna let me in or not?”

James all but yanked Sirius inside the house, turning to yell for his parents as soon as he saw Sirius’ state in the light. “Merlin, Pads, what did you do?”

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, then hissed in pain from the motion. “The old bitch got a couple of shots off at me as I was running. Plus, I  _ might _ have splinched myself getting here.”

“ _ What?” _ James exclaimed in shock. 

“Just a little!” Sirius said, defensively. 

“Fucking hell, Sirius, you could have lost your head!” 

“I knew the theory,” Sirius protested. 

James gave him a stern look but was interrupted from saying anything else by the arrival of the rest of the household. Mr. and Mrs. Potter entered the foyer, followed immediately by Remus and Peter. James stepped back to allow his parents space to fuss over Sirius and gave hushed explanations to his friends while they looked on with concern. 

An hour later, healed up and tucked into one of the guest rooms, Sirius was dozing. He was a light sleeper after years of being on edge at home. Because of this, he awoke the moment he heard the door creak open. He didn’t open his eyes, or change his breathing— he had also learned it was better to have the element of surprise on his side in case of an ambush. 

The wooden floorboards squeaked as someone carefully made their way closer to his bed. Sirius recognized his visitor by his familiar scent. Remus. He was about to open his eyes when Remus started speaking. Curiosity won out and Sirius kept still, wanting to know what Remus would say. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Remus muttered at him. It was hardly the declaration Sirius was hoping for— whatever that might be. “You promised me that you were going to be careful. You said that you weren’t going to do anything stupid. Are you  _ trying  _ to give me a heart attack before I come of age? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Remus’ voice rose in pitch to a tremulous exclamation. Sirius heard him take a deep breath and expel it before continuing. “For someone as clever as you are, you really are unbelievably dense. I mean, what person in their right mind would think I like  _ Marlene _ . Do I honestly have to come right out and say it for you to catch on? Fine. I like you, you great fucking prat.  _ You _ are the one I want to snog and I—”

Sirius’ eyes flew open, and Remus choked on his words. He stared at Sirius in shock, mouth moving silently before he managed to speak again. 

“How long have you been awake?” Remus squeaked, his face flushing bright red. 

Sirius licked his lips, watching Remus’ eyes follow the movement of his tongue. “The whole time,” Sirius whispered. 

“Oh. Shall I leave?”

“No,” Sirius answered, shaking his head slowly. 

Remus cleared his throat. “Umm, okay. Can we pretend that you never heard any of that?”

“No.”

Remus groaned in frustration and threw his hands up. “What do you want me to do then, Sirius?”

“Kiss me,” Sirius said softly. 

Remus gaped at him. “What?”

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. “Now who’s the fucking idiot?”

Remus scowled at him and moved closer to the bed, leaning toward him nervously. Sirius spoke again just as their lips were about to touch. 

“One more thing, Moony.”

Remus sighed, his breath ghosting over Sirius’ lips. “What’s that, Pads?”

“I lost your Velvet Underground album.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
